Love Equation
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] [Ch 3: "Aku akan minta dokter gabut yang juga temanku untuk menemanimu."] Hubungan Neji dan Tenten hampir di ujung tanduk. Permintaan Tenten sederhana, dia cuma tak ingin dikecewakan. Haku yang awalnya abai mulai menunjukkan tanda peduli. Padahal di awal Haku pikir Karin calon ibu tiri Hinata. Kita lihat dengan siapa Tenten menghadiri pernikahan SasuSaku. RnR?
1. Commitment

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Equation © Furasawa99

 **RATED** :

T

 **GENRE** :

Romance, Drama, Family, Humor, etc.

 **SLIGHT PAIR:**

HakuTen

NejiKarin

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Uzumaki Tenten. Ya, itulah namanya. Gadis beriris _hazel_ yang juga adik kandung bagi Sasori yang sempat berpisah bertahun-tahun di panti asuhan yang berbeda, kini tinggal di bawah naungan yang sama. Yang tidak lain adalah keluarga Uzumaki. Dan dengan demikian marga Uzumaki tersemat secara resmi pada nama mereka.

Waktu yang ditunjukkan arloji hitam Tenten menunjukkan pukul 17.55. Gadis bercepol dua yang sedang berdiri di halte kini menghela napas lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seharian Tenten menghabiskan waktu di kantornya. Ya, kantor cabang salah satu perusahaan logistik yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan menjadi tempatnya menuai pemasukan. Omong-omong, Tenten berdiri di halte ini juga tidak sebentar. Hampir satu jam. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi Uzumaki Nagato, sang Uzumaki sulung, dan tidak ada kabar apa pun tentang apakah dia akan dijemput. Ini semua cukup membuatnya lelah. Andai Sasori tidak sedang dinas di luar kota, mungkin Tenten bisa dijemputnya lebih cepat. Sungguh, Tenten ingin sekali membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang secepatnya.

 _SET_

"Berikan ponselmu, cepat!"

Tenten meneguk ludah seketika. Mata coklatnya mendelik ragu pada seorang pria di belakangnya yang menodongkan pisau di sisi lehernya. Pria asing itu mengatakannya tepat saat Tenten baru mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi kakaknya lagi.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Tenten membeku di tempat. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa walau ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Wajahnya memucat bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah pucatnya. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai akhirnya suara deheman terdengar, seketika Tenten bergedik kaget.

"Siapa kau?"

Tenten mendelik heran. Dirinya baru menyimpulkan bahwa sosok yang berdehem sebelumnya bukanlah perampok itu, namun seseorang yang kini menjadi perhatian sang perampok yang mulai merenggangkan jarak pisaunya dari leher Tenten. Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah terdengar jelas mendekati posisi Tenten dan perampok itu. Tenten menarik napas terkejut begitu sosok perampok yang sebelumnya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Tenten dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau kini terhempas jatuh sejak menerima hantaman tinju dari sosok -yang sebelumnya berdehem- itu. Gadis bercepol dua itu segera berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan tiang lampu jalan. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat tidak percaya dengan luka memar teramat parah di wajah perampok itu. Rasanya semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Segera manik _hazel_ nya bergulir memandang sosok sebelumnya. Mata Tenten terbelalak menatap sosok bersurai hitam panjang dengan wajah cantiknya yang menatap datar perampok yang merintih di atas tanah.

"Siapa kau?" Secara spontan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan sang perampok diulang lagi oleh Tenten. Alisnya tertaut dengan matanya yang tak kunjung lepas dari sosok berwajah manis itu.

Sosok itu kini menoleh memandang Tenten. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis." _Boku wa Yuuki Haku_. Aku bekerja di sana," ujar sosok itu sambil menunjuk gedung rumah sakit di seberang halte. Tenten bisa merasakan nada keramahan dari ucapannya.

Tenten tak mengikuti arah Haku menunjuk melainkan mengangguk paham dengan wajah yang terus menunjukkan kekaguman yang tak tahu pasti atas dasar apa.'Aku merasa kalah cantik.'

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji berdecak kesal sambil menatap tajam ponselnya yang kini diletakkan di atas meja. Kali ini dia benar-benar khawatir. Atas dasar apa Tenten tidak menjawab telepon darinya?

Sesaat kemudian, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu menghela napas kasar. Kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja café. Memandang antusias gelang coklat dengan liontin penyu hijau di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis begitu mengingat kembali makna gelang itu. Tentu saja dia ingat, itu gelang kenang-kenangannya untuk Tenten. Itu gelang penyu yang dibelinya sepasang untuk dipakai bersama Tenten sebelum Neji berpisah untuk kuliah. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari lima tahun berlalu. Neji ingin melihat kekasihnya lagi di sini. Neji kembali tersenyum mengingat dengan pakaian apa dia kemari. Ya, alumni Konoha University fakultas kedokteran itu bahkan tak ingat untuk melepas jas dokternya sebelum memasuki café. Namun seketika senyum dan pikiran-pikiran Neji lenyap bersamaan dengan masuknya ingatan tentang alasannya kemari. Ya, tentu saja dia punya alasan untuk menemui Tenten di sini.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kapan kau menikah?"

Neji yang menjadi bagian dari makan malam sekeluarga di kediaman Hyuuga spontan tersedak. Manik _lavender_ nya mendelik ragu pada sosok paman yang sebelumnya membuka percakapan. Di seberang meja makan, Hanabi dan Hinata menatapnya antusias. Tatapan dari dua gadis yang penasaran dan menunggu jawaban itu justru terlihat seperti tatapan lapar seorang predator pada mangsanya. Jengkel sekali jika harus dihadapkan dengan dua sepupu seperti itu.

" _Ano_ , _ji-san_ , mungkin sebentar lagi." Neji menyeletuk asal. Berpikir bahwa pembicaraan ini sekedar basa-basi semata.

"Kalau kau tidak punya komitmen kuat, aku bisa membuatmu menikahi seseorang," balas Hiashi tanpa melanjutkan makannya. Neji kembali memandang pamannya dengan dahi berkerut."Kau kenal Karin? Dia salah satu gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kau tahu jika dia juga sepupu Naruto, bukan? Aku bisa membuatmu menikahinya jika aku mau-"

"Tapi _, tou-san_ , Neji _nii-san_ sudah punya kekasih." Hinata menginterupsi ayahnya. Maaf saja, kedekatan Neji dan Tenten sejak SMA juga adalah yang diperjuangkan Hinata sejak itu. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Hinata tidak terima jika ayahnya sungguh berkomitmen untuk menjodohkan Hyuuga muda itu.

'Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Hinata- _chan_. Tapi apa yang kau katakan justru membuatku semakin tidak punya jawaban,' batin Neji lemas.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _Kring!_

Seorang gadis bercepol dua memasuki café dengan napas terengah-engah. Gadis dengan kemeja kantor ber _nametag_ Tenten itu segera berjalan menuju posisi Neji duduk. Neji mengerutkan kening heran mendapati gadisnya menarik kursi dan duduk dengan ekspresi buru-buru seperti itu. Dan lagi, kenapa rambut coklat Tenten acak-acakan begitu?

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji yang membantu Tenten duduk dan memegang tas jinjingnya.

"Tadi aku dirampok. Aku takut untuk menjawab teleponmu jadi aku bergegas ke sini setelah membaca email darimu, maafkan aku, Neji _-kun_." Tenten mengusap wajahnya yang gusar.

Neji memang tidak paham betul dengan apa yang sudah menimpa gadisnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa ber-oh ria sembari memandag Tenten cemas. Setelah Tenten kembali membawa napasnya lebih normal, Neji meraih telapak tangan yang Tenten letakkan di atas meja.

"Maaf, harusnya tadi aku menjemputmu. Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja kan ada di seberang kantormu," ujar Neji yang justru membuat Tenten menjentikkan jari tangannya.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Tadi aku ditolong seseorang. Dia orang yang bekerja di rumah sakit seberang halte kantorku itu. Wajahnya cantik sekali, sayang aku tak ingat namanya."

"Kau ditolong perempuan?" tanya Neji ragu. Mungkinkah ada perempuan melindungi sesamanya dari perampok di malam yang sepi?

"Nah! Aku juga bingung. Wajahnya sangat cantik, tapi kenapa bisa sekasar itu saat menghadapi perampok ya?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya paham kemana arah pebicaraan mereka.

"Rambutnya hitam pekat dan panjang. Aku duga dia pasti rutin mengoles minyak urang-aring di salon. Kulitnya juga putih bersih. Matanya hitam bening. Neji- _kun_ , apakah kau mengenalnya? Kalian pasti bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama kan?"

.

.

.

"Haku, bantu aku!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang baru saja menyesap _ocha_ nya kini memutar bola mata bosan. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia dibawa teman semasa kuliahnya untuk _nongkrong_ di kedai ramen ini. Dan semua curahan hati Suigetsu seputar hubungan cintanya sungguh membuat Haku muak. Apakah Haku benar-benar harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai pendengar curhat dengan baik?

Akhirnya, manik _onyx_ itu mendelik malas pada Suigetsu. Pemuda bergigi taring itu meneguk ludah kikuk menanti respon sahabatnya. Ya, tentu saja Suigetsu sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan yang ditunggunya saat ini adalah pencerahan dari sahabat baiknya itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menikahi Karin?"

"Ya," jawab Suigetsu cepat.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang dia dekat dengan Juugo," balas Haku yang sambil mengangkah sebelah alisnya heran.

"Tapi bukankah aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku punya komitmen untuk menikahinya?"

Haku memalingkan wajah ke gelas _ocha_ nya dan menghela napas malas."Andai menikahi seseorang semudah orang-orang menganggapku gadis cantik, Sui _-kun_."

.

.

.

Tenten menelan suapan terakhir tiramisunya. Sambil mengunyah lembut makanannya, Tenten memandang Neji yang bertopang dagu memandang ke luar jendela. Sejak membuka percakapan di café mengenai perampokan yang nyaris terjadi pada Tenten, Hyuuga Neji tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan sekedar memesan makanan.

Setelah selesai makan, Tenten segera menyesap pelan _strawberry_ _latte_ nya sebelum berdehem. Pemilik manik _lavender_ di hadapannya sontak terkesiap dan beralih pandangan menatapnya. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, itu dilakukannya sejak mendapati raut wajah lelah yang tampak jelas pada paras pemilik manik _lavender_ itu. Tak diragukan lagi, siapa pun juga belum tentu sukses menyembunyikan ekspresi lelah usai bekerja. Beruntung Tenten memiliki kekasih seperti Neji. Patut disyukuri mengingat Neji sering meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bertemu. Omong-omong, Tenten mulai penasaran akan alasan mereka bertemu kali ini.

"Neji- _kun_ , apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Neji kembali terkesiap. Punggungnya bangkit dari sandaran kursi dan mengusap tengkuknya canggung." _Hai_. _Ano_ , Tenten, err, darimana aku harus mulai?"

"Darimana saja. Ayo katakan!" Tenten bertopang dagu memandang Neji yang semakin merasa canggung. Sungguh, Neji tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Tenten nanti jika saja dirinya mengatakannya.

"Begini, aku mau tanya, err, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku segera menikahimu dalam waktu dekat?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Holla! Fura kambek dengan NejiTen terbaru. Disini aku pasang si model iklan produk kecantikan dan rekannya model iklan shampoo mandi. Maaf kalau cerita ini aneh. Makasih banget untuk kalian yang sudah (terlanjur -red) baca. Semoga kalian suka.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	2. Next Week?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Equation © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Di dalam ruang kantor bernuansa putih, seorang dokter penghuni ruangan duduk bersandar pada kursi putar yang menjurus kea rah jendela ruangan. Pemilik manic _lavender_ itu memandang datar kemacetan di jalanan sekitar gedung rumah sakit ini. Dari kantor di lantai 8 gedung ini, Neji berperang batin. Tidak jauh-jauh topiknya, yang dibahas di sini masih soal pertemuan dengan Tenten kemarin. Ya, setidaknya perang opini di dalam hatinya tak akan melukai otaknya, masih terlalu pagi untuk ambil pusing soal apa yang terjadi kemarin. Bahkan di pagi ini Neji belum menerima pasien. Tunggu dulu, sekarang biarkan Neji ingat kembali apa yang menjadi respon Tenten kemarin.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat, Neji- _kun_?" ujar Tenten yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Neji yang menunggu respon Tenten dengan menyesap cappucinonya, praktis tersedak. Jujur saja, menurut Neji juga begitu. Andai Tenten paham akan apa yang sudah dituntutkan Hyuuga Hiashi kepada sang kekasih.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji menggaruk rambut canggung. Kepalanya berpikir keras seolah mempertimbangkan antara perlu atau tidak perlu dirinya menjelaskan semuanya pada pemilik manic hazel. Sampai akhirnya, Neji tertawa hambar. Seolah mengatakan pada Tenten bahwa pertanyaannya sebelumnya cuma bercanda. Namun seketika tawa hambarnya lenyap oleh ekspresi curiga gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Dengan segenap keyakinan, Neji menggeleng cepat. Sudah diputuskannya untuk tidak mengatakan dulu pada Tenten. Ini tidak semudah seandainya Neji berkata "Hiashi ji-san akan menjodohkanku", atau "Seorang gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki akan dipasangkan denganku". Ini jauh lebih sulit mengingat apa posisi Tenten sendiri. Tenten adalah kekasih Neji. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Neji lulus SMA. Dan Tenten adalah adik angkat Uzumaki Nagato, yang berarti sepupu Naruto juga, yang berarti bagian dari Uzumaki juga. Itu artinya Tenten ada di posisi yang 'hampir sejajar' dengan Karin. Namun bedanya, Tenten bukan keturunan asli. Neji tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja dirinya mengklaim Uzumaki Tenten sebagai kekasihnya tepat setelah Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama kala itu. Itu sebabnya pembelaan Hinata yang mendukung hubungan Neji dan Tenten tempo hari justru membuat Neji diam. Neji lebih ingin memperpanjang nalarnya dan tidak mengklaim secepat dan semudah kedengarannya.

"Baiklah, omong-omong, aku punya ini untukmu." Neji terkesiap setelah Tenten menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang ditujukan untuknya.  
"Aku harap kita bisa ke sana berdua. Itu satu minggu lagi."

Neji tersenyum pertanda mengerti maksud Tenten. Sesaat senyumnya berubah kecut saat melihat nama calon pengantin yang tertera pada undangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura? Playboy itu cepat sekali menikah," celetuk Neji pelan.

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa menyusul mereka."

Jujur saja, Neji pun berpikir begitu. Hah, dia jadi merasa semakin tertuntut untuk merumuskan pertimbangan untuk persamaan cinta ini. Andai dia merupakan sosok dokter yang kemampuan ber-matematika-nya bisa meringankannya dalam pemikiran ini.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _Tok! Tok!_

Neji bangkit dari kursinya begitu mendengar ketukan pintu. Manic _lavender_ nya diarahkan memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Ya, kini dia sudah menebak siapa yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Segera Neji melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Haku- eh?!"

Neji memperhatikan pemuda berjas dokter dengan rambut hitam tergerainya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Seingatnya di saat seperti ini rekan kerjanya itu datang ke kantornya dengan dua kotak bento.

"Aku tidak jadi pesan bento hari ini. Ada pria tua menunggumu di lobby," ujar Haku yang menatap Neji datar. Pemuda berparas indah yang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung itu melangkah mundur saat Neji mendorongnya pelan agar memberinya jalan.

Neji segera berlari di koridor meninggalkan Yuuki Haku begitu saja. Mata pemuda cantik itu mengerjap bingung mengakibatkan bulu mata panjangnya bagai menyapu permukaan lingkar matanya.

"Gadis berambut merah yang berkacamata itu siapa ya? Apa Neji mengenalnya?" tanya Haku entah pada siapa. Rupanya Haku sempat melihat sosok yang ada di _lobby_ bersama pria tua yang dimaksud. Siapa lagi pria tua itu jika bukan Hiashi?

.

.

.

Tenten yang memasuki _lobby_ Konoha Hospital tanpa sungkan berjalan ke arah _lift_. Setelah menekan tombol menuju lantai atas, Tenten menunggu salah satu dari dua _lift_ yang sedang menuju _lobby_ berhenti. Sesaat kemudian, kedua _lift_ terbuka dan Tenten memasuki _lift_ yang berada di kiri pandangannya. Tanpa Tenten sadari, di _lift_ sebelah seorang dokter beriris _lavender_ berjalan meninggalkan _lift_. Hal yang sama yang juga tak disadari dokter itu sendiri.

Neji berjalan menuju sofa _lobby_ begitu matanya mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis bersurai semerah _berry_. Gadis dengan blus putih yang dibalut _cardigan_ biru itu segera bangkit dan mengulas senyuman pada Neji begitu tiba di hadapan mereka. Naas pemuda minim ekspresi itu tak terlalu berniat untuk membalas senyuman ramah itu. Manik _lavender_ nya menukik tajam memandang sang paman.

"Ada apa _ji-san_? Kenapa mendatangiku sampai ke sini?" tanya Neji pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir pamannya mendatanginya ke rumah sakit.

"Begini, Neji. Perkenalkan, dia Uzumaki Karin. Karin, dia Hyuuga Neji, keponakanku. Kepala dokter spesialis saraf."

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Tenten keluar dari _lift_ begitu tiba di lantai 8. Matanya tidak sedang fokus dalam satu objek, membuatnya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang dokter yang membawa beberapa dokumen diagnosa.

Bruk

Tenten segera berjongkok meraih beberapa map yang berserakan di atas lantai. Haku yang sebelumnya juga membawanya kini ikut berjongkok. Namun pemilik manik onyx itu sama sekali tak turut membereskan dokumennya namun justru berjongkok memandangi wajah gadis bercepol dua yang memunguti dokumen. Hingga akhirnya Tenten menyodorkan dokumen itu, seketika dahinya mengernyit.

"Kenapa menatapku begi- eh?! Bukankah kau gadis cantik yang kemarin memukul perampok untuk menolongku?" ujar Tenten tiba-tiba.

TWICH

Perempatan siku-siku berkedut di kening Haku yang disangka sebagai seorang gadis.  
"Maaf, nona. Mawar dan kaktus sama-sama berduri namun kuharap kau bisa melihat perbedaan di antara mereka. Sama denganku, aku berbeda denganmu. Aku bukan perempuan."

Tenten segera beranjak bangun mengikuti Haku yang juga sudah berdiri. Tenten menagngkupkan mulutnya dengan satu tangannya seolah tidak percaya. Itu sebabnya Tenten terus memandang Haku dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-apakah kau laki-laki?"

.

.

.

"Di dunia ini, setiap makhluk diciptakan dengan dua jenis. Yaitu laki-laki, dan perempuan. Kalau kau bukan salah satunya, lalu kau ini makhluk hidup atau bukan, Neji?"

Neji, Hiashi, dan Karin kini sedang makan siang bersama di kantin rumah sakit. Hal yang tak biasa dilakukan Neji mengingat dirinya lebih suka makan di ruangannya bersama Haku. Terutama topik pembicaraan yang mengisi suasana makan siang kali ini cukup untuk membuat selera makannya perlahan pudar. Sudah kesekian kalinya Hiashi menyindir Neji tatkala Neji membalas ceramah Hiashi yang menginginkan Neji menikah. Lagipula, enggan menikah muda bukan berarti tidak bergender jelas. Ya, sejak dulu paman dan keponakan itu memang punya pola pikir berkebalikan.

" _Ji-san_ , aku-"

"Aku sudah menyewa sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kita bisa membicarakan ini lebih lanjut di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Aku harap kau ada di sana minggu depan. Makan malam bersama bukan hal yang buruk kan?" ujar Hiashi sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.

Neji baru menghela napas lega karena kedatangan pamannya dan gadis berkacamata itu hanya sebentar. Namun ekspresi risau langsung mengusir kelegaan pemilik manik _lavender_ itu. Benar saja, Neji tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan mengingat saat itu adalah saatnya dia dan Tenten mendatangi pesta pernikahan Sasuke.

Sejak meninggalkan kantin, Neji hanya berjalan mengekori pamannya dalam diam. Dia hanya berjalan di belakang Hiashi dan Karin yang akan segera pulang. Dan posisi mereka bertiga kini sudah di dekat pintu _lobby_.

 _Ting!_

Salah satu _lift_ di _lobby_ terbuka dan memunculkan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang berjalan ke luar bersama seorang dokter beriris _onyx_. Ya, Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di lantai 8 dan akan pulang. Haku yang berjalan dengannya seketika berhenti dan meneguk ludah. Manik _onyx_ nya terbelalak tatkala pandangannya terfokus pada Hyuuga Neji bersama Hiashi dan Karin yang sedang berjalan keluar gedung.

"dr. Haku, ada apa?" Tenten yang berdiri di belakangnya baru akan mendekat ke sisi pemilik manik _onyx_ jika saja pemilik manik _onyx_ itu tidak segera menoleh dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Err, maaf, Tenten- _san_." Tenten menautkan alis saat kedua bahunya digenggam erat lelaki di hadapannya. "Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku yakin kau berangkat lebih awal untuk ambil resep obat Uzumaki Nagato. Lebih baik aku antar kau ke kantin dulu. Kau harus makan sebelum pulang."

Tenten menyipitkan mata curiga. Senyuman ramah dadakan yang ditujukan oleh pemilik marga Yuki itu tampak tidak meyakinkan. Perlahan dia tepis pegangan Haku di masing-masing pundaknya. "Tidak perlu-"

"Aku yang traktir," sela Haku tiba-tiba.

Tenten semakin curiga dengan senyum Haku yang dibuat-buat namun seketika dia tepis dugaan aneh tentang pemuda itu dan memilih untuk mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dengan anggukan setuju menyusul akhirnya. Sesaat kemudian, Haku segera mengisyaratkan Tenten berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya; sisi lobby menuju kantin. Sambil Tenten berjalan di depannya, Haku masih memandangi Hyuuga Neji dan dua orang itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan gedung. Dalam hati, Haku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa memastikan agar Tenten tak melihat Neji berada di sini bersama Hiashi dan Karin.

'Semoga gadis menyebalkan itu tak makan banyak,' batin Haku sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya saat posisi mereka sekitar lima meter dari kantin.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Omong-omong, apakah kau lihat dr. Neji?" Tenten celingukan memandangi deretan pintu koridor sambil menunggu jawaban Haku.

"Dia sedang tidak di sini. Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Haku memandang Tenten dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hatinya berfirasat bahwa gadis bercepol itu tidak datang sebagai pasien.

"Kakakku adalah pasiennya dan aku datang untuk mengambil resep obatnya. Tempo hari kakakku pernah _check up_ lagi tapi resep obatnya hilang. Tapi kalau dr. Neji tidak di sini, kurasa lebih baik aku pergi." Tenten mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan segera berbalik untuk kembali ke _lift_.

Yuki Haku mengerjapkan matanya sekilas. Dia tidak heran jika gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Hal itu wajar mengingat Neji yang sebagai dokter yang dicarinya tidak ada. Tapi tiba-tiba Haku tertarik untuk memanggil lagi gadis itu.

"Hey!"

Tenten yang sudah berada di depan _lift_ dan baru akan menekan tombol turun kini berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh dan menatap bingung pemilik manik _onyx_ itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa membantu." Haku berjalan mendekati tempat Tenten berdiri.

"Err, tidak apa. Aku bisa cari dr. Neji lain kali. Lagipula urusan kesehatan kakakku bukan tanggung jawab orang lain kan?" Tenten menggeleng cepat sebelum tersenyum santai.

"Tapi aku juga dokter."

"Ya, pakaianmu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Tapi penyakit kakakku itu urusan dokter spesialis. Terimakasih sebelumnya-"

"Tapi aku hafal resep obat tulisan Neji." Haku merogoh saku jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan _notebook_ kecil. Dirobeknya selembar catatan itu dan dibuka tutup penanya dengan mulutnya saat kedua tangannya sibuk memegang dua benda itu. "Katakan saja nama penyakit kakakmu."

Tenten menatap manik _onyx_ di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Di matanya, lelaki yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini terkesan keras kepala. Kemudian manik _hazel_ nya beralih pada pena Haku dan wajah Haku secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mencoba mengandalkan pemuda asing itu, Tenten menghela napas.

"Alzheimer," gumam Tenten sambil memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu sejak mendengarnya.

Datar. Wajah datar itu masih sama. Mata hitamnya hanya menatap kosong paras Tenten sampai akhirnya tersenyum ramah sebelum mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'oh' pertanda mengerti. Seolah-olah yang Tenten dapati di wajah itu sekedar ekspresi wajar yang tak menyiratkan sedikit pun keterkejutan. Dan setelah itu Haku langsung menulis sebuah resep.

"Ini, semoga cepat sembuh." Haku menyodorkan secarik kertas itu pada Tenten sambil tersenyum. Tenten hanya menerimanya dengan wajah curiga.  
"Jangan takut, kau bisa menuntutku jika resep yang kubuat berujung masalah," imbuh Haku yang seolah mampu membaca pikiran gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Apakah kau dokter saraf juga makanya kau bisa menghadapiku setenang itu?" tanya Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar resep.

"Bukan." Jawab Haku cepat. Dia mengatakannya sambil menutup penanya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku. Tidak sadar jika Tenten segera mendongak dan memelototinya.

"Hah? Tak sadarkah kalau yang kau lakukan ini beresiko?"

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang kutangani di saat datang mewakili pasien Neji, nona." Haku terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan raut bingung Tenten yang terlihat bodoh di matanya. "Sering kali saat Neji melakukan terapi untuk pasien lain, aku menangani pasien yang datang untuk dibuatkan resep yang pernah dibuatnya."

Penjelasan Haku lebih membuat Tenten menggeleng tak percaya. Namun kemudian Tenten tertawa hambar, "Jangan bilang kau seorang suster berpakaian dokter yang ada di sini sebagai asistennya."

"Tidak. Aku memang selalu hafal resep obat dokter lain. Omong-omong, apakah kau adik Uzumaki Nagato?" tanya Haku akhirnya. Ekspresi jenaka pemilik manik _hazel_ di hadapannya berubah. Tenten menoleh cepat untuk memandang dokter cantik itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Neji bilang salah satu pasiennya yang mengidap _alzheimer_ punya adik yang cantik. Jadi aku menebak saja." Haku tersenyum polos dan membalas tatapan Tenten. Namun seketika dahinya mengernyit.  
"Tapi sepertinya mata Neji rusak. Padahal kau terlihat lebih _boyish_. Ekspektasi keanggunan gadis yang dibicarakan Neji selama ini cuma bualan."

 _TWICH_

Walau pun apa yang dikatakan Haku sedikit mengarah kepada fakta, haruskah Haku mengakuinya selugas itu? Tenten bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Jadi dia hanya berjalan ke _lift_ dengan wajah masam dengan pemilik manik _onyx_ itu yang turut mengekorinya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji menatap kosong sebuah _van_ yang baru saja meninggalkannya di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Jelas saja, itu sudah pasti _van_ yang ditumpangi Hiashi dan Karin yang baru saja pulang. Sampai akhirnya _van_ hitam itu semakin lenyap dari pandangan, Neji menghela napas berat.

Sejak awal, dirinya tak pernah membayangkan akan dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Setelah bersusah payah demi lurusnya jalinan kasihnya bersama Tenten, semudah itukah keputusan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi mempupuskannya? Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas berat. Namun seketika napasnya tercekat sesaat setelah saku jas yang dirabanya tak tersembulkan sebuah benda yang dicarinya.

"Di-dimana ponselku?!"

.

.

.

'Kenapa ponsel ini terus bergetar? Ya ampun," rutuk Haku dalam hati.

Dia sedang berada di salah satu bangku kantin bersama Tenten. Ponsel hitam yang digenggamnya terus bergetar menyampaikan panggilan masuk. Namun Haku merasa mustahil untuk menjawab panggilan masuk di ponsel yang bukan miliknya. Ya, itu milik Neji. Neji meninggalkannya tanpa sengaja di kantor dan Haku menemukannya saat mengambil laporan diagnosa. Haku sangat berharap bisa mengatur profil ponsel menjadi _silent_ jika saja penelpon yang keras kepala berhenti menelpon.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya?" Tenten bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan tanpa arah. Tenten baru menikmati setengah porsi hidangannya karena merasa harus menelpon Neji. Dan sekarang dia bingung kenapa telponnya tak kunjung dijawab.

Haku yang tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Tenten kini berdiri. Dua insan berbeda _gender_ yang sama-sama memegang alat komunikasi itu kini sama-sama berdiri.

"Cih, aku tak punya pilihan lain," ujar Haku sebelum menggeser layar jawab.  
"Halo."

"Neji- _kun_ , kau baru menjawab- eh?!" Tenten mendelik tajam pada lelaki bersurai hitam yang baru saja menjawab panggilan masuk yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Haku, jika saja ponsel seorang dokter spesialis saraf tidaklah mahal, pasti sudah dibuang jauh olehnya.

"Kenapa ponsel dr. Neji ada padamu? Cepat jelaskan!" Tenten berujar lantang tanpa mengurangi ketajaman tatapannya pada Yuki Haku. Haku menghela napas sambil mengantongi lagi ponsel itu. Dia sedang berpikir darimana dia akan menjelaskan.  
"Bagaimana bisa rumah sakit ini merekrut seorang _kleptomaniac_ sepertimu?!"

"Hah?" Haku menatapnya kaget.

Mata hitam dan mata cokelat itu saling melempar tatapan tajam. Haku tidak habis pikir prasangka buruk seorang gadis bercepol dua bisa membuat hatinya sepanas ini. Tenten juga terus melempar tatapan sinis. Terlanjur marah karena ponsel yang ditelponnya sejak tadi rupanya berada di tangan yang bukan pemiliknya sendiri.

"Aku bukan _klepto_ -"

"dr. Yuki Haku!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembelaan Haku dan sukses membuatnya menoleh pada pemilik suara. Seorang gadis berpakaian suster berjalan cepat mendekatinya dengan wajah gelisah. Tenten dan Haku sama-sama memandang bingung sang suster sampai suster itu membungkuk hormat pada Haku dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pasien anda di kamar _camelia_ yang sejak tujuh bulan dirawat di sini, meninggal dunia."

 _DEG_

Sang suster menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Tenten yang berdiri di antara mereka membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Tidak peduli akan alasannya, hati Tenten terasa tersayat saat pemuda beriris _onyx_ di depannya sontak menjatuhkan ponsel Neji tanpa sengaja dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tenten merasa terenyuh. Rasa prihatin tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya. Dia bahkan tidak acuh pada alasan matanya membuat bendungan bening. Sesaat kemudian dia mendongak saat merasakan suster yang tadi berdiri menunduk kini menghempas tubuhnya hingga terduduk di salah satu kursi. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala telinganya mendapati sebuah isakan dari suster muda itu. Tenten mendekati sang suster dan mencoba mengusap pelan pundaknya.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kematian adalah kabar yang lazim terdengar di rumah sakit?" Tenten bertanya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kabar buruk ini tidak harus menuai duka. Jujur saja, Tenten sendiri juga ragu atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tapi terlalu cepat untuknya pergi."

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji yang sudah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya baru saja memasuki _lift_ di _lobby_ dan segera menekan tombol lantai tujuannya. Sedetik sebelum _lift_ itu tertutup sebuah tangan dari luar menerobos dan membuat _lift_ kembali terbuka dan membuat Neji melangkah mundur karena terkejut.

"Haku? Kenapa kau?" tanya Neji begitu Haku masuk dan dengan cepat menekan tombol lantai tujuannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemilik manik _onyx_ itu langsung membungkuk memegang lutut dan meraup oksigen semampunya. Neji mengangkat sebelah alis heran. Tidak biasanya Haku tampak secemas ini.

 _Ting!_

Haku segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih memandangnya bingung. Neji menatap punggung Haku yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan _lift_ yang beberapa detik lalu berhenti. Perlahan, pintu _lift_ tertutup secara otomatis dan bersiap mengirim Neji menuju lantai 8 yang sejak awal ditujunya. Namun sesaat kemudian manik _lavender_ nya terbelalak tatkala dia baru menyadari _lift_ yang ditumpanginya ini berhenti di lantai 5. Segera tangannya menerobos pintu _lift_ yang sejengkal lagi akan tertutup.

"Haku!" teriak Neji yang berlari di sepanjang koridor. Haku yang tangannya baru menggenggam gagang pintu sebuah kamar rawat menoleh. Neji meneguk ludah mendapati bendungan bening di mata hitam rekannya itu.  
"Umumkan waktu kematiannya. Maksudku, umumkan waktu kematiannya sebagaimana tugas terakhir seorang dokter."

Dokter bersurai hitam pekat yang menatap kosong Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca seketika mengangguk. Haku akan melakukannya. Demi apa pun Haku ingin berharap sekali air matanya tertahan setidaknya sampai Haku benar-benar melakukannya.

Cklek

Haku memasuki kamar rawat yang baru dibukanya. Neji yang posisinya masih sepuluh meter dari pintu ruangan tempat Haku masuk kini meneguk ludah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dengan kilat mata ungunya yang berubah sendu sejak mendapati bendungan air mata yang ditahan Haku berhasil roboh.

.

Seorang bocah berambut hitam terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Beberapa suster di ruangan itu merapihkan perangkat obat dan gantungan infus. Bocah yang matanya terpejam damai itu sudah bersih dari berbagai perangkat rumah sakit yang dipasangkan untuknya tak terkecuali sejumlah selang infus.

Pemilik marga Hyuuga yang baru tiba di kamar rawat ini berjalan pelan-pelan. Mata ungunya secara bergantian memandangi Haku dan pasien yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas ranjang. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Neji memandangi seisi kamar rawat yang banyak diisi beberapa benda berbau anak kecil. Dapat dilihat sebagian besar dinding kamar ditempeli gambar-gambar. Dan beberapa balon gas dengan benangnya yang terikat apik di sandaran ranjang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mendiang pasien memang sudah dikenal akrab dengan sang dokter. Terhitung lebih dari satu semester Haku memperjuangkan kesembuhan bocah itu di sini.

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak, Haku." Neji menepuk pundak Haku yang masih menatap kosong bocah yang tubuhnya semakin dingin.  
"Rampungkan sisa tugasmu."

Haku menyeka sedikit air di pelupuk matanya dan menghela napas berat. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang seakan-akan sedang membawa beban berat. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya dan mengecup kening yang dingin itu. Isakan kecil lolos menembus bibirnya. Namun Haku segera memastikan dirinya tidak terisak. Dan pada saatnya dia merasa rileks, dia menatap Neji sebelum memandang lagi anak itu.

"Inari, umur 10 tahun, pukul 02.30 sore waktu Tokyo."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Untuk kali ini aku tak bisa sedisiplin dulu kalo mau update ff. Soalnya udah jarang aktifin paket data woahahahahaha. Tapi tumben juga kan aku update sechapter 3k? Biasanya segitu pan tiga chapter huahaha. Ch 3 udah ditulis panjang jadi updatenya pasti cepat. Tinggal paket datanya yang memastikan. Sebelum pamit, mau bilang makasih ke Silverberg Norn, Josephine La Rose99, Akasuna 11-12, Putri217, Pandaman23, 8ouji-Rui, Ran Megumi, Leny chan, yuniii, Rahasia, troublemaker22, Dobe Amaa-chan yang rnr chapter perdana. Wkwk :v Makasih juga yang pencet fav/follow ff ini. Yang reviewnya pake nama yang berwarna biru liat balasannya di PM.

Akasuna 11-12: Ya anda benar. Ya maaf lambat, ini sudah lanjut. Tengkyuh(?)

Pandaman23: Ya atashi juga tak percaya. Tapi di wiki atau narutopedia jawabannya masih sama; Haku itu laki. Yampon masa bikin SasuTen di saat SasuSakunya udah sebar undangan kawin ke NejiTen? Wkwk. Tengkyuh(?)

Leny chan: Iya kita ketemu (secara pasif) lagi. Lama-lama aku bisa apal siapa Tenten-cent di ffn. Btw, panjang chapter ini bisa menutupi pendeknya chapter lalu gak? Wkwk. Btw, tengkyuh.

yuniii: Ini lanjooot. Lain kali reviewnya dikembangkan(?) ya. Tengkyuh.

Rahasia: Penname kamu membuatku berpikir keras. Sampai sekarang X3 Dan soal salah nama, itu gak salah kok. Pan Furasawa99 asalnya dari Furawa Sawayaka. Huahaha :v

 _ **Mind to review? Pencet tulisan biru di bawah mudah kok XD**_


	3. My Priority

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Equation © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Seperti sedia kala, dua orang dokter yang saling sebaya menikmati makan siang dengan masing-masing sekotak _bento_ yang dipesan salah satu dari mereka; Yuki Haku. Neji dan Haku sama-sama makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali melakukan perbincangan ringan. Saat Neji baru memakan separuh hidangannya, Haku mulai meletakkan sumpit. Alih-alih selesai makan, Haku justru menunduk dengan matanya menatap kosong segelas air putih yang diletakkan di atas mejanya. Mereka makan di ruangan Neji.

"Neji, aku punya pertanyaan," ucap Haku akhirnya. Neji yang baru menelan nasinya turut meletakkan sumpit dan mengisyaratkan Haku untuk segera mengajukan pertanyaan. "Terhitung satu semester lebih aku merawat Inari. Terhitung tidak sedikit pula dokter yang mengeluhkan sikapku yang bersikeras mengobati anak itu sampai sembuh. Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan menyesali pilihanku untuk mempertahankannya selama tujuh bulan?"

Neji mengerjapkan mata sekilas. Kali ini tatapan serius Haku secara lurus ditujukan padanya. Tapi kemudian Neji terkekeh geli.

"Aku mana bisa mengasumsikan perasaanku jika bukan aku yang mengalami itu sendiri, Haku." Neji berujar santai. Apa yang dikatakan Neji mulai dicerna baik-baik oleh Haku. "Tapi sebagai salah satu dokter yang melihatmu bersikeras mengobati Inari, aku tidak mungkin menyesal. Dokter tidak ada untuk membuat keajaiban. Dokter ada juga bukan untuk menunda kematian. Tapi usaha adalah hal terbaik yang kau lakukan. Yah, jadi aku tak menyalahkanmu yang bersikeras mengupayakan kesembuhan anak itu."

Haku terkikik geli. Mata hitamnya menatap Neji dengan berbinar. Dia tahu jawaban rekan dekatnya itu memang selalu membuatnya puas. Haku meraih sumpitnya dan segera melanjutkan makannya namun sesaat kemudian pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya menggumamkan namanya.

"Apakah kau lihat ponselku? Sejak kemarin aku kehilangan."

Haku mengerjapkan mata sekilas. Namun kemudian tertawa hambar dengan wajah yang berubah pucat.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran yang sepi, Tenten duduk bertopang dagu. Gadis bercepol dua itu menanti pesanannya tiba. Juga menanti rekan kerja sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang datang bersamanya dan kini sedang di toilet. Ini memang waktu makan siangnya dan itu alasannya berada di sini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika restoran ini hanya didatangi beberapa karyawan gedung perusahaan logistik yang berada di sisi restoran.

"Ino lama sekali," desis Tenten dengan raut wajah bosan.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Gadis bercepol dua itu terkesiap saat salah satu dari dua ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Dahinya mengernyit begitu sadar bahwa ponsel Neji yang kini ada panggilan masuk. Walau ragu, Tenten tetap menggeser layar jawab dari panggilan masuk yang kontaknya tak dikenal itu.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

[Eh? Apakah aku menelpon ke nomor Hyuuga Neji?] Suara penelpon membuat Tenten mengangkat sebelah alis heran karena mendengar suara perempuan.

"Ya-"

[Kalau begitu apakah kau suster pembantunya? Konoha Hospital pasti sedang banjir pasien. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan nanti jika Uzumaki Karin menelpon. Terimakasih-]

"Tunggu." Tenten berdiri dari kursi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran pelanggan lainnya.

[Ya?]

"Ma-maaf, aku khawatir akan lupa nama. Bisa beritahu status yang lebih spesifik antara kalian?" Tenten berpura-pura seakan-akan dia memang seorang suster Konoha Hospital. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengetahui status Karin. Dan tidak ada alasan lain untuknya mengenal nama Karin. Tentu saja Karin sangat dikenal di antara anggota keluarga besar Uzumaki.

[Oh, kalau begitu katakan kalau calon istrinya sudah meneleponnya. Terimakasih.]

 _Tuk_!

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan sampaikan padanya nanti," gumam Tenten setelah ponsel itu terlepas dari tangannya dan tergeletak di atas meja.

Satu tangan gadis bercepol dua itu kini terkepal. Dan satu tangannya menyeka air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tenten bahkan tak menyadari Ino yang sudah berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Tenten, ada apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tenten justru meraih tas jinjing yang diletakkan di atas meja dan melengos pergi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau salah satu pelayan dengan sebuah mampan berisi dua jenis kopi sudah cukup lama berdiri bergeming di dekat tempat duduknya. Dan Ino tidak punya pillihan lain selain mengejarnya.

"Hey, ada apa?" ujar Ino begitu meraih pundak Tenten yang sejak tadi berjalan cepat di trotoar.

"Dokter jenius itu sudah bohong padaku," jawab Tenten tanpa mengacuhkan Ino.

"Tunggu! Apakah maksudmu Neji? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kalau kau mau tahu apa-apa, kenapa tidak tanya Hinata dulu?" Ino banting stir melempar saran. Walau dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan Tenten tampak semarah ini. Andai Ino tahu sepanas apa hati Tenten kini.

"Untuk apa tanya orang lain kalau aku bisa membuatnya mengklarifikasi semuanya sekarang?"

"Maksudmu, kau mau ke rumah sakit sekarang? Jangan egois! Ini masih jam kerjanya, bukan?"

"Tapi Ino-"

"Tapi apa, huh?"

"Mengetahui semuanya dari orang lain bukankah sama saja dengan mengurangi rasa respek untuknya? Lebih baik aku bertanya langsung. Aku akan membiarkannya menjelaskan sebanyak yang dia bisa."

Ino langsung bergeming. Tenten memang benar. Ini bukan waktunya bersikap seperti anak-anak. Tenten sudah dewasa. Dia punya cara sendiri untuk meluruskan kabar miring yang didengarnya. Tenten akan membiarkan fakta berbicara. Sejauh ini Tenten memang selalu mencoba menjadi kekasih yang tolerir. Tenten akan mendengarkan apa pun jika Neji sendiri mau menjelaskan. Soal apa yang dirasakannya tatkala mendengar semuanya nanti, tentu itu urusan nanti.

.

.

.

Neji mengerjapkan mata tak percaya di hadapan Haku. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mencolok kedua mata Haku dengan sumpit bekas makannya saat ini juga. Jelas saja, cerita Haku soal kejadian kemarin dan soal kemungkinan bahwa ponselnya ada pada Tenten jelas membuat Neji gelisah. Neji tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada sesuatu hal di ponselnya yang akan membuat Tenten curiga.

"Neji," panggil Haku sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan Neji yang sebelumnya melamun. "Aku punya pertanyaan lagi."

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Melempar tatapan yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan Haku untuk melanjutkan.

"Apakah adik pasienmu yang pengidap azheimer itu adalah kekasihmu?"

Spontan Neji menepuk jidat. Dia juga baru ingat kalau Haku memang belum tahu soal itu. Rupanya sejak tadi Haku menceritakan gadis yang Haku sendiri tak tahu punya hubungan apa dengan Neji.

Neji menyeringai puas karena tebakan tepat yang dilontarkan rekannya. "Hn. Bukankah dia cantik?"

Haku memutar bola mata bosan. Bisa-bisanya Neji berbangga begitu. Namun kemudian mata hitamnya diarahkan lagi menatap Neji lekat-lekat, dahinya mengernyit seolah dia memang sedang menatap Neji intens.

"Kalau si rambut cokelat itu kekasihmu, siapa perempuan yang kemarin datang dengan Hiashi- _san_? Apakah Hinata punya ibu baru?" Haku menebak lagi dan kini membuat Neji meringis. Yang benar saja.

"Cih, itu mustahil. Dia itu gadis yang dijodohkan denganku. Namanya Uzumaki Karin," desis Neji dengan raut tak suka.

'Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu.' Haku bergumam dalam hati selagi mengangguk paham.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jam makan siang sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu, nona. Semua pekerja rumah sakit kembali melanjutkan tugasnya termasuk para dokter," jelas Yugito yang sangat berharap Tenten menyerah.

Sejak sampai di Konoha Hospital, yang Tenten lakukan hanya menekan wanita bersurai _dark khaki_ yang berstatus sebagai _receptionist_ itu. Kini, hanya helaan napas kasar yang terhembus oleh Tenten. Dia mencoba mengalah dan berjalan ke bangku para penunggu. Gadis bercepol dua itu sangat bersikeras untuk menanti Neji. Lebih tepatnya menanti penjelasannya. Jelas saja, pemilik manik _hazel_ itu mana mungkin berprasangka lebih dulu? Tenten mana tahu jika tanpa diketahuinya ada seorang perempuan di luar sana mengaku sebagai calon istrinya. Yang Tenten ingat, Neji pernah menyatakan berkomitmen untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Tenten tidak pernah berpikir akan ada orang ketiga atau apa pun itu.

.

.

.

Jam kerja kembali aktif. Kini Haku berderap mantap menuju salah satu kamar rawat. Dia baru dapat kabar dia mendapat satu lagi pasien baru.

Di sinilah Haku. Sebuah pintu kembar dengan kokohnya menyambut tatapannya. Alis Haku tertaut bingung. Dia sadari ini adalah pintu kamar rawat Inari. Ini adalah rumah sakit besar. Wajar jika Haku heran saat tahu kamar rawat yang belum lama dihuni pasien yang sudah meninggal kini dihuni pasien baru. Bukankah rumah sakit ini punya banyak ruang rawat?

"dr. Haku, dr. Neji lah yang membawa pasien itu ke kamar ini sejak dibawa dari ambulans."

Haku sempat bergedik kaget karena suara yang didengar. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap seorang suster yang sebelumnya menyampaikan informasi itu. Haku mengerutkan dahi begitu mengingat lagi bahwa katanya pasien di dalam dibawa oleh ambulans. Namun sesaat kemudian penjelasan suster yang satunya menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Dia rujukan dari Taki Hospital. Rumah sakit itu masih baru dan terlalu sedikit dokter spesialis jantung. Maka itu mereka mempercayakan anak itu untuk dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

Haku membeku di tempat. Anak? Anak dengan penyakit apa lagi kali ini? Mungkin pikiran itu yang terlintas di benak dokter muda ini. Sesaat kemudian Haku memijat pelipisnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Napasnya menjadi tak karuan dan detak jantungnya bernasib sama. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Bayangan-bayangan soal kematian pasien berusia 10 tahun yang pernah dirawatnya kembali terekam. Dia ingat bahwa dokter punya pilihan untuk meninggalkan pasien. Dan di sinilah Haku mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

Merasa sesuatu tak kasat mata seakan-akan mendorong punggungnya, pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu melangkah maju dan mendorong pintu kembar di hadapannya.

"Hai, namaku Fuu. Apakah aku akan mati?"

Haku dibuat tersentak oleh seorang gadis berpakaian pasien kini berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya. Tampaknya gadis ini akan meninggalkan kamar rawatnya jika saja Haku tidak segera masuk ke sini. Itu terbukti dari posisi gadis itu yang bertelanjang kaki akan menuju pintu kamar. Bahkan pipa infus yang dihubungkan para suster di punggung telapak tangannya kini sudah lepas.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe pasien yang betah di satu tempat." Entah dapat kekuatan darimana hingga Haku mengulas senyum hangat saat mengatakannya. Dia segera menggendong ala bridal gadis itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Gadis bersurai aquamarine itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Tampak jelas dia kesal karena rencananya untuk kabur gagal sekaligus kesal karena tebakan dokternya sangat tepat.

Sambil Haku memasangkan perangkat pasien di beberapa bagian tubuh Fuu, dokter itu dapat merasakan tatapan antusias pasiennya itu. Omong-omong, Haku curiga karena gadis itu tak merintih atau menyeletukkan apa pun sejak dipasangkan selang infus olehnya.

"Kau tidak kesakitan, hn?" Haku membuka percakapan. Atmosfir keheningan berhasil dipecahnya kali ini. Haku memang tipe dokter yang tidak nyaman jika harus berkaku ria dengan pasien. Haku lebih suka membuat pasiennya lebih santai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Fuu dengan nada jengkel.

Haku yang mendengar kalimat itu bertepatan dengan selesainya dia memasang infus, kini tertegun. Ditatapnya manik aquamarine itu lekat-lekat.

"Apakah aku akan mati? Ayolah, kau bukan dokter pertama yang kuberi pertanyaan begitu-"

"Apakah kau selalu menanyakan itu pada setiap orang yang dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang sedang diuji Tuhan?" Haku menginterupsi pertanyaan konyol yang didengarnya.

Fuu yang tersentak kini membuang muka. Haku melangkah mundur dan mengusap wajahnya khilaf. Dia baru sadar jika dia baru saja meneriaki gadis itu. Hatinya terlanjur panas.

Tapi Haku benar. Dokter bukan Tuhan. Dokter tidak lebih dari sekedar manusia yang dihadapkan dengan manusia lain yang sedang diberi ujian -berupa penyakit- oleh Tuhan. Dan Haku benci saat ada yang mempertanyakan kematian dirinya sendiri. Apalagi, pertanyaan itu meluncur dari lisan seorang anak.

.

.

.

Jam dinding lobby mengatakan bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 21.30. Hampir sepuluh jam Tenten duduk di kursi tunggu Konoha Hospital. Bahkan Ino sudah pulang sembilan jam yang lalu untuk kembali ke kantor dan menyampaikan pada atasan bahwa Tenten absen setengah hari. Tidak jauh-jauh ganjarannya. Tenten sudah memperhitungkan besok dia akan kerja rodi di kantor, alias lembur.

Omong-omong, gedung rumah sakit juga sudah tak lagi ramai. Hanya menyisakan Tenten dan tidak lebih dari empat orang duduk di ruang tunggu. Beberapa _receptionist_ yang menerima kedatangannya tadi siang pun sudah lama pulang sejak pergantian _shift_. Di sini, Tenten masih menunggu. Dia semakin lama menunggu sejak tahu kalau Neji ada agenda terapi radiasi untuk salah satu pasien VIP. Tenten yang nyaris tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk menunduk seketika bergedik kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan spontan dia beranjak bangun dan berbalik antusias pada sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Neji- _kun_! Eh?!" Tenten mengucek pelan pelupuk matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia benar. Dan sayangnya, itu bukan Neji.

"Neji akan pulang lama. Mau kuantar pulang?" ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang tergerai. Itu Haku. Dan Haku sudah berpakaian _casual_ kali ini. Pastinya dia sudah merampungkan tugasnya hari ini dan bergegas pulang.  
"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkanmu kemarin di kantin," imbuh Haku yang kedengarannya tak mau Tenten salah paham.

" _Iie_ ," balas Tenten tak minat dan kembali duduk.

Haku memutar bola mata bosan. "Jangan bodoh. Dia itu dokter penting. Aku bahkan kalah sibuk darinya. Kau bisa mati kelaparan menunggunya-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Tenten seketika. Memang benar gadis bercepol dua itu belum mengisi perutnya sejak tiba di sini. Dan memang benar saat ini sudah lewat jam makan malamnya juga. Tapi Tenten merasa perlu tetap di sini. Baginya, menunggu sebentar saja bukan hal yang sulit sekarang.

Haku tertegun memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu kembali duduk menunduk menatap kosong kedua kaki yang diayunkannya. Seolah-olah Tenten baru menunggu beberapa menit dengan antengnya. Padahal Haku sudah dengar dari beberapa suster yang lalu-lalang. Suster-suster itu bilang Tenten sudah menunggu di sini sejak siang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu terus, suatu saat kau akan ke sini sebagai pasien."

Tenten membulatkan mata dan menoleh ke belakang. Memandang punggung pemilik manik _onyx_ yang semakin lenyap meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit.  
'Dia menyumpahiku, huh?'

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Beberapa menit lagi jam makan siang berakhir. Neji memutuskan untuk menurunkan isi makanannya dengan berjalan ke lantai dasar, meninggalkan Haku yang mungkin sedang membereskan _bento_ sisa makan siang mereka di ruangan Neji. Ya, Haku memang dokter baru di sini. Dan dengan demikian usia yang terpaut tipis di antara Neji dan Haku membuat mereka saling dekat. Namun bedanya, Neji banyak mengandalkan Haku soal segala isi kantornya. Itu juga adalah alasan Haku sering berada di kantor Neji untuk membereskan dokumen diagnosa atau semacamnya. Dan soal Haku yang hafal segala resep obat tulisan Neji, itu juga ada alasannya. Haku punya daya ingat di atas rata-rata. Satu hal yang bahkan belum tentu mampu dilakukan dokter senior mana pun.

Ranjang roda yang didorong beberapa petugas ambulans berseragam Taki Hospital memasuki _lobby_ Konoha Hospital. Neji yang baru memasuki _lift_ seketika membuka kembali pintu _lift_ yang akan tertutup untuk membiarkan pasien yang dibawa ambulans itu masuk. Gadis bersurai _mint_ terbaring tegang di atas ranjangnya. Matanya mendelik memandang Neji yang memperhatikannya di ranjang. Neji yang tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini mencoba membuka percakapan. Dia mencoba menanyai dulu salah satu petugas ambulans yang mengantar.

"Apakah dia pasien rujukan?"

"Ya, dia harus diurus secara intensif. Rumah sakit kami tak yakin mampu menanganinya."

Jawaban pria itu membuat Neji kembali memandang gadis yang kini menatapnya. Neji agak tertegun menyambut tatapan itu. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat namun bibir ranumnya mengulas senyum manis.

"Hai, dokter. Apakah aku akan mati?" tanya gadis itu antusias.

Pertanyaan bernada antusias itu terdengar aneh saat diucapkan oleh gadis yang dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Namun Neji segera meraih pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tentu. Aku juga akan mati. Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan kematian itu," jawab Neji yang lebih memilih memandang langit-langit.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli. "Kau terlalu tampan dan muda untuk menjadi dokter. Kata-katamu jadi seperti orang tua."

"Kau juga terlalu cantik dan muda untuk menjadi pasien."

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan baru lulus SMP."

Fuu baru saja menikmati percakapan ringan ini. Selang beberapa saat, _lift_ terbuka dan ranjang roda Fuu kembali di dorong ke luar. Neji hanya mengayunkan tangan ramah sebelum berteriak,  
"Bawa dia ke ruang _camelia_! Dokter Haku akan di sana untuk menanganinya. Kalian mengerti?"

Beberapa petugas ambulans itu mengangguk. Dan dengan demikian, Fuu berada di kamar bekas mendiang Inari.

.

.

.

Neji yang keluar _lift_ dan menyapa beberapa pekerja rumah sakit di sekitar _lobby_ seketika menjatuhkan atensinya pada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang baru beranjak dari bangku tunggu. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri gadis yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkantuk. Ini sudah pukul 22.30, itu artinya sudah sejam sejak kepulangan Haku. Tenten hampir jatuh terduduk akibat kantuk jika saja Neji tak segera memeluknya sejak menggapainya.

"Apakah kau di sana dari tadi? Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Sebelum mendengar jawaban, bunyi rengekan perut Tenten menjawab semuanya. Neji hanya tersenyum geli sedangkan Tenten yang masih dipeluknya kini tersenyum lemas. Tenten berpikir untuk menunda klarifikasi dan lebih memilih mengisi perut.

"Bisa kita makan?"

.

.

.

Tenten menyendok suapan terakhirnya masih dengan taraf kelahapan yang sama. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu memang sudah sangat lapar. Neji terus tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu memandang kekasihnya yang menikmati makanan sebagai diri sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung restoran yang melihat caranya makan. Menyadari Neji terus tersenyum, Tenten menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Tenten sebelum minum.

Neji menggeleng, "Sistem saraf cerminku memintaku untuk kenyang sejak melihatmu kenyang. Lagipula aku tidak lapar."

Tenten mendengus malas. Dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh jika disandingkan dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Selang beberapa detik, Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari tasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Neji yang sedang menyeruput kopi spontan tersedak begitu melihat ponsel yang familiar kini diletakkan di sana. Setelah meraihnya, Neji memandang Tenten dengan dahi berkerut. Ya, ekspresi pemilik manik _hazel_ itu berubah tidak senang. Neji penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

"Neji- _kun_ , tadi Karin menelepon dan mengatakan semuanya. Bisa kau menjelaskannya? Aku masih belum mengerti." Tenten menatapnya dalam.

Neji pun meneguk ludah. Semua ini benar-benar terlalu cepat. Dan kini dia masih memikirkan darimana harus menjelaskan. Manik _lavender_ nya diarahkan memandang Tenten dan ponselnya secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya manik _lavender_ dan manik _hazel_ itu beradu tatap, Neji berdiri. Pemilik maniik _lavender_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya di atas meja dan menarik tangan Tenten meninggalkan restoran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Neji yang tak sadar jika Tenten sudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

Neji menghindar, dan menghindarnya Neji dari pertanyaan ini tentu membuat Tenten sedih. Demi apa pun ini pertama kalinya Neji menjadi alasan Tenten menangis. Dan saat membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tenten, Neji diam membeku. Mata ungunya membulat sempurna begitu sadar Tenten menangis dalam diam. Jelas saja Neji kaget, dia bahkan tak mendengar sebuah isakan sejak tadi.

 _Greb_

"Tidak ada pilihan, Tenten. Untuk saat ini kita masih harus mengalah."

Bisikan dari sosok yang memeluk erat gadis bercepol dua itu justru membuat Tenten sukses terisak. Tenten paham arah pembicaraan ini, Tenten mengerti.

"Hiashi _ji-san_ ingin aku menikahi perempuan itu. Untuk sekarang kita perlu mengalah. Setidaknya sampai ada saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan."

Tiba-tiba Neji terhempas mundur. Tenten mendorongnya menjauh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu melangkah mendekat. Menggenggam kedua pundak gadis bercepol dua yang wajahnya masih tampak jejak air mata. Dengan segenap keyakinan, dia mencoba ikut meyakinkan Tenten bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dari air wajahnya, Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Dan sesuai isyarat Neji, pemilik manik _hazel_ itu memasuki mobil. Mereka sepakat akan membicarakan semuanya di perjalanan.

Di perjalanan, Neji mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kalem. Semua sudah dijelaskannya pada Tenten. Selama mendengarkan, Tenten terus berkomentar tak senang namun juga sesekali mengangguk paham. Tenten mengerti, untuk saat ini dia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Neji. Tenten sangat berharap Neji akan berhasil membuat pamannya berubah pikiran. Dan untuk saat ini, keheningan menyelimuti sisa perjalanan mereka.

"Saat mendapat telepon dari gadis itu, kupikir aku akan terkena serangan jantung." Tenten bergumam pelan, memecah keheningan.

Pernyataan Tenten segera disusul helaan napas Neji. Ya, Neji ingat kekasihnya itu memang punya masalah dengan salah satu organ tubuh terpenting dalam hidupnya. Namun jika dilihat ke belakang lagi, mereka patut bersyukur. Sejauh ini gadis bercepol dua itu belum mengalami lagi masalah yang sangat berarti.

"Neji- _kun_ , aku mau cerita."

Neji kembali memandang pemilik manik _hazel_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, memandang dari sudut matanya dan bergumam pertanda mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk melanjutkan.

"Sasori _ji-san_ baru pulang dinas semalam. Dia memberiku tiket seminar kesehatan jantung di Kyoto. Aku berencana ke sana sendiri lusa," jelas Tenten tanpa melepas tatapannya dari pemuda yang sedang mengemudi.

"Tak mau kutemani?" tanya Neji spontan. Membuat Tenten secara spontan meninju satu pundaknya karena tak percaya.

"Jangan sok manis! Aku tahu kau sibuk. Aku bisa sendiri, percayalah," yakin Tenten sambil mengusap pundak yang sebelumnya menjadi sasaran tinjunya. Setelah melepas tangannya dari pundak Neji, Tenten bergumam. "Tapi kau juga harus membuatku percaya kalau hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku janji."

Gadis bercepol dua yang duduk bersandar di sebelah Neji segera mengangkat punggungnya dan menoleh menatap Neji. Jawaban singkat pemuda Hyuuga itu cukup untuk membuat perasaan Tenten lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dari rasa panas di hati yang sebelumnya dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar di Konoha Apartment, seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi yang sejak pintunya terbuka langsung mengeluarkan uap air panas. Seakan-akan pemuda berbalut baju handuk yang baru keluar itu lebih seperti habis melakukan sauna dibanding mandi. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu kini bergeming memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Helaan napas pelan melesat melewati bibirnya. Sampai saat ini masih sama. Melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri lebih seperti memandang seorang gadis cantik berbaju handuk yang memikat sedang berdiri di depannya.

 _Kring Kring Kring_

Pemuda itu segera berjalan mendekati ponsel yang berdering di atas meja tv.

"Halo."

[Haku, lusa berangkatlah! Kau harus gantikan dr. Kiri yang berhalangan hadir dalam acara seminar kesehatan jantung mewakili Konoha Hospital di Kyoto.] Seketika Haku berdecak mendengar perintah dadakan itu. Matanya menerawang mencari kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Tapi aku punya pasien."

[Pasien? Kau pikir itu seminar biasa? Orang-orang yang menghadiri seminar itu juga adalah pasien. Hanya penderita masalah jantung yang diedarkan tiket masuk acara. Kau akan menemukan banyak pasien menarik. Soal pasien, bukankah masih banyak dokter? Soal seminar ini, kami sengaja menjadikanmu pengganti dr. Kiri, adalah untuk pengalamanmu.]

"Tapi ada gadis di kamar camelia yang menjadi prioritasku. Aku tidak bisa-"

 _Tut Tut Tut_

Bagus. Hal yang tidak pernah diharapkan Haku pasti terjadi. Haku yang berkomitmen menjaga pasien kecilnya kali ini harus menelan pil pahit akibat keputusan kepala dokter ahli jantung di Konoha Hospital. Omong-omong, pasien menarik macam apa yang akan ditemuinya?

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, khususnya rumah mewah bernuansa _misty_ _rose_ yang masih satu lingkungan dengan rumah keluarga inti Uzumaki lainnya, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depannya.

Tenten, atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Tenten baru saja tiba di kediamannya diantar Neji. Setelah menghela napas berat, entah darimana dia dapatkan kekuatan untuk tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya sebagai tanda berpamitan dan ucapan terimakasih pada Hyuuga muda yang kini menatapnya teduh.

"Sampai jumpa," hanya dua kata itu yang terucap dari bibir gadis bercepol dua begitu turun mobil. Sebelum memutar kemudi mobilnya, Neji pandangi pemilik manik _hazel_ yang kini berjalan menuju pintu sambil sesekali mendapat sapaan dari petugas keamanan rumah dan beberapa pelayan yang menyapu teras. Seolah-olah mata ungunya tak mendapat ekspresi 'marah' yang sebelumnya Tenten tunjukkan selama pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Yah, mungkin Tenten sudah sukses memendam dalam dan melupakan embicaraan menyedihkan itu. Setidaknya Neji punya pikiran untuk berusaha. Perjodohannya dengan Karin harus dibuat batal.

'Haku, dia akan membantu.' Neji membatin sendiri sebelum menginjak pedal gas.

.

.

.

Suigetsu yang sedang mengemudikan sepeda motornya di jalan lengang menaruh setengah perhatiannya ke ponsel pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mencoba menelepon seseorang.

"Ck, Karin, angkat teleponnya!" rutuknya sambil memandangi layar ponsel.

Suigetsu terus bersumpah serapah dan tak mempedulikan suasana di sekitar jalan. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar sebuah sedan hitam dari belakang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suigetsu yang belum menyerah malah meningkatkan gigi laju kendaraan tanpa berpikir untuk memandang spion.

 _TIN! TIN! CKIIIT!_

Spontan Suigetsu yang tersentak segera mengerem dan mengantongi ponselnya. Menoleh ke belakang dan melempar tatapan membunuh pada sedan hitam yang jelas-jelas masih menyalakan lampu sen kiri, itu pula sedan yang baru mengejutkannya dengan bunyi klakson. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Suigetsu justru turun dari sepeda motor dan berjalan ke sisi mobil yang masih bergeming. Pemilik mobil pun membuka kaca mobil setelah Suigetsu mengetuk kaca emosi.

"Hei! Kau ini mau menabrakku ya?!"

 _Cetak!_

Suigetsu mengusap dahinya yang diserang sentilan jari kokoh milik pemuda beriris _lavender_.

"Siapa yang mendidikmu untuk menggunakan telepon selama mengemudi? Siapa yang mengajarmu berbelok kiri saat pengguna jalan di belakangmu menyalakan sen kiri? Dasar tak beretika. Calo macam apa yang kau bayar untuk mendapatkan sim?"

Perempatan siku-siku di pelipis Suigetsu membuktikan rasa jengkel yang tiada tara. Namun yang membuatnya lebih merasa jengkel adalah, tuduhan pemilik manic lavender yang terbilang tepat. Tetapi, ada hal lain yang membuat Suigetsu lebih terkejut.

"K-Kau Neji teman sekelas Sasuke kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku baru sadar Suigetsu pembuat onar semasa SMA adalah orang yang kutegur di jalanan. Tidak heran orang sepertimu membuat kecerobohan." Neji berujar datar tak tahu diri. Suigetsu ingin mengutuknya sesegera mungkin jika bisa.

Dua pemuda yang berbincang di sebuah café kini kembali memulihkan keakraban mereka sebagaimana pada masa SMA. Seperti reuni rasanya. Mereka terus bernostalgia membicarakan sejumlah hal sulit dilupakan yang pernah mereka alami. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kejanggalan menambah rasa penasaran Neji.

"Yang kau lakukan tadi beresiko. Aku mungkin tak akan bertemu denganmu jika saja yang lewat bukanlah aku melainkan sebuah truk besar yang menabrakmu karena tak menyadari pengemudi ceroboh sepertimu." Ucapan Neji kali ini membuat Suigetsu menatapnya _horror_.

'Dia ini tidak punya cara lain untuk bertanya, hn? Mengandaikan hal yang membuatku merinding.' Suigetsu menggeleng.  
"Anu, tadi pikiranku agak kacau. Kau akan mengerti jika saja kekasihmu menghilang tanpa kabar dan memutus kontak berminggu-minggu."

Argumen Suigetsu justru membuat Neji _sweatdrop_.  
'Dasar penggalau.'

"Neji," Neji mendongak memandang Suigetsu yang memanggilnya. Kelihatannya suasana kembali serius sekarang Suigetsu duduk menunduk dan tersenyum kecut.  
"Jika kau meminta tolong sahabatmu untuk menjadi perantara yang meluruskan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu, namun akhirnya sahabatmu justru jatuh cinta pada kekasihmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Neji diam seribu bahasa. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Dalam asumsinya, pastilah Suigetsu sudah jadi penggalau stadium akhir. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya memunculkan adegan dimana Haku dan Tenten bersanding bersama. Sungguh imajinasi yang dipaksakan. Bukannya menarik kesimpulan, Neji justru menggeleng mengusir pikiran yang menggelikan itu.

"Err, Suigetsu. Daripada berprasangka begitu, kenapa kau tak intropeksi diri dulu? Kalau kau punya aura positif, pastilah kemungkinan situasi yang kau andai-andai itu kecil. Dan sebaliknya, kalau situasi itu menimpamu, pastikanlah sendiri dimana letak kesalahanmu." Entah Pemuda Hyuuga itu dapat ilham darimana. Dirinya sendiri tidak percaya atas apa yang baru dikatakannya.

Suigetsu mendongak menatap Neji penuh makna. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya kata-kata Neji menuai respons.  
"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, mungkin kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku berprasangka buruk pada teman sendiri."

Neji tersenyum tipis setelah tertawa hambar akibat masih tak percaya dengan kata-katanya yang terlampau bijak.

'Ya, semoga Haku tidak berada di posisi itu,' batin Neji dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Holla! Kalian tahu, aku stuck nulis ch ini sejak bagian yang Tenten & Neji berantem. Gak kepikiran kalau akhir chapternya bakalan begini. Dan cukup meyedihkan lamanya nulis & update chapter ini kendalanya cuma di situ. Sejak stuck, gak nanganin ff berbulan-bulan, dan baru bisa muncul sekarang. Maaf ya!

Btw, makasih banyak Dobe Amaa-chan, Josephine La Rose99, Leny chan, Hyota Sasara, Iiepah, dan pembaca lain yg RnR maupun nyider ch lalu. Ini cerita makin seru atau ngebosenin sih? Aku takut udah gak ada yg mau baca *ditabok

 **Pojok Respon:**

Leny chan: Kok pikiran kita sama sih? Abisnya lucu kan kalo cewek tomboy macam Tenten jadi ama cowok cantik macam Haku? *dideathglareNeji Tapi, aku usahain kisah cinta Tenten berjalan mulus. Mau sama siapa kek yg penting dua2nya ganteng. *ngacir

Rahasia: Asal-usul nama yg menarik. Lucu juga kalo pake nama itu untuk menghindari kecemburuan sosial antar chara kaporit. Bakal rumit? Btw, ch 3 ini berasa nonton sinetron kagak seh? Aku geli sendiri(?)

Sisanya buka PM ya. Makasih banyak! Review lagi ya biar aku tau kalo ini epep ada yg baca TwT)/


	4. Beautiful Liar

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Equation © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Esok harinya di kediaman Uzumaki Nagato, penghuni rumah masih bersiap untuk makan pagi bersama. Sasori sebagai sosok 'keibuan' dalam keluarga kecil itu masih menyajikan masing-masing sepiring roti dan segelas susu. Nagato yang sudah turun sejak tadi hanya menidurkan kepala beralaskan lengan yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Derap langkah seorang gadis terdengar menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

" _Ohayou_ , Tenten- _chan_. Kau mau pakai selai apa?" Sasori tanpa menoleh masih menata roti di atas piring. Kemudian mengambil sebilah pisau untuk diolesi selai.

"Cokelat saja, _nii-san_. _Arigatou_." Tenten menyahut ramah. Tangannya digerakkan untuk mencepol rambutnya. Dia sudah memakai kemeja putih berbalut _blazer_ cokelat sebagai pakaian kerjanya hari ini.

Setelah mengoleskan selai di roti Tenten, Sasori menyodorkan piring roti Tenten dan tersenyum. Lalu dialihkannya atensinya pada pemuda berambut semerah _berry_.  
" _Nii-san_ mau selai apa?"

"Aku tak lapar."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Tenten yang baru menggigit rotinya langsung tersedak. Matanya segera diarahkan menatap Nagato nanar. Nagato masih bergeming di posisinya.  
" _Nii-san_ kenapa? _Nii-san_ harus makan."

Seperti biasa, kumatlah sikap khawatir Tenten. Dia memang over-protektif pada kakaknya. Bukan hanya Nagato, Sasori yang merupakan kakak kandungnya juga sering jadi objek 'mengkhawatirkan' yang selalu Tenten beri perhatian. Yah, memang istilah _brother complex_ sangat kental dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya beranggotakan tiga bersaudara itu. Yang artinya, Sasori kini memandang Nagato seolah melempar pertanyaan yang sama lewat manik _hazel_ nya. Membuat Nagato menyesal mengatakan hal yang menuai kekhawatiran dua adiknya.

"Ya, jangan cemas. Aku bisa makan nanti, Toka- _chan_." Nagato mengangkat kepalanya memandang kedua adiknya dengan senyum menenangkan. Namun juga mengenaskan karena pemuda dengan penyakit pikun akut itu salah menyebut nama.

Dan ya, tidak pernah ada pagi yang tidak diawali kambuhnya penyakit si sulung. Membuat Sasori memegang satu pundak Nagato dan berbisik ditelinganya.  
"Yang benar Tenten, _nii-san_. T-E-N-T-EN. TEN-TEN. Bahasa Inggrisnya 10 dibaca dua kali."

Hal itu membuat Nagato mendelik tajam pada adiknya yang mendadak jadi guru pengeja nama hanya untuk meralat kesalahannya.  
" _Double_ _ten_? Kau melantur, Madori. Aku ingat namanya itu cuma dua suku kata."

 _Krek_

Sasori merenggangkan jemari tangannya menahan sabar.  
"Tenten, berikan aku resep obat Nagato _nii-san_ yang kau ambil tempo hari. Biar aku yang beli ke apotek. Sekalian kuantar kau ke halte."

Tenten mengangguk cepat dan segera mengambil tas jinjingnya di samping kursi makan. Mendekati Nagato dan berpamitan sekaligus berpesan pada kakak sulungnya untuk tak lupa makan. Kemudian menyusul Sasori yang melengos duluan. Tenten maklum, meninggalkan si pengidap Alzheimer dalam diam lebih baik dibanding memakinya hanya karena kepikunannya yang mengundang emosi.

.

.

.

Di tepi jalan besar kota, seorang keturunan Yuki mengayuh sepedanya tergesa-gesa. Napasnya lumayan tak karuan akibat laju kayuh yang dipilihnya. Hanya ini pilihan yang menurut Haku yang terbaik untuk bisa cepat sampai di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dia bahkan tak tahu mau menyalahkan siapa sejak mobil yang merupakan alat transportasi kesayangannya punya masalah dengan ban. Itu semua masih lebih lazim dibanding pemandangan di sadel belakang sepedanya. Benar saja, beberapa balon helium melayang apik dengan benang balon yang terikat erat di sadel belakang. Membuatnya menjadi perhatian beberapa pengguna jalan di tengah kemacetan. Hah, ada untungnya juga dia naik kendaraan beroda dua.

'Fuu- _chan_ , semoga kau suka apa yang aku bawa.' Haku bergumam dalam hati selagi mencoba berbelok di sebuah tikungan sepi.

 _Ckiiit! Boom! Duar!_

Naas sebuah sedan yang nyaris menabrak si pengguna sepeda berparas menawan kini berhenti. Haku mengaduh sambil berusaha mengangkat sepedanya. Dia baru saja menabrakkan sepedanya di dinding beton trotoar, itu dilakukannya untuk meghindari hantaman sedan yang sebelumnya melaju cepat itu. Walau lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang berakhir dengan darah, Haku tetap sigap membenarkan posisi sepedanya dan menghela napas lega melihat balon-balon bawaannya aman. Yah, walau sempat pecah satu dari enam yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan mobil _silver_ yang nyaris menghantamnya kini terbuka salah satu pintunya dan turun seorang perempuan.  
"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?"

Haku menoleh ke asal suara dan tertegun mendapati seorang gadis berambut semerah _berry_ melempar tatapan khawatir padanya. Gadis yang belum mendapat jawaban itu kini membenarkan posisi kacamatanya menunggu respons.

" _Dia itu gadis yang dijodohkan denganku. Namanya Uzumaki Karin."_

Haku yang notabene seorang insan dengan daya ingat di atas rata-rata jelas hapal wajah gadis itu. Tanpa ragu, diulasnya senyuman hangat di bibirnya.  
"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa."

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Haku menumpang mobil gadis itu setelah menelepon salah satu staf Konoha Hospital terdekatnya untuk menjemput sepedanya yang jeruji roda depannya ringsek parah. Dan tentunya, balon-balon itu dititipkannya pada staf itu juga.

Kini Karin dan Haku memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Bisa dibilang, gadis itu memang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari tadi. Haku tersenyum manis pada beberapa staf yang menyapanya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan diekori Karin sampai akhirnya berhenti di sofa _lobby_. Sofa yang tak asing bagi Karin yang pernah duduk di sana sebelum berkenalan dengan Neji.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Nanti juga Neji lewat sini. Mana mungkin jam segini dia sudah datang." Haku tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

Senyuman manisnya terlalu hangat hingga membuat Karin tak sadar jika dia berbohong. Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu akhirnya memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 8. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang menuju kantor Neji yang juga tempat dimana dia meninggalkan jas dokternya. Yah, namanya juga dokter junior. Jadi masih menumpang kantor Neji sebagai _basecamp_ -nya. Yang artinya, sudah jelas Neji sudah tiba di ruangannya.

.

.

.

 _"Neji-kun! Eh?!"_

 _"Neji akan pulang lama. Mau kuantar pulang?"_

 _"Iie"_

 _Ting!_

 _Lift_ terbuka dan dari dalam keluarlah seorang pemuda berkemeja abu-abu dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Baru satu langkah yang diambilnya sejak keluar _lift_ dan matanya masih memperhatikan ubin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gadis itu, apakah dia benar-benar menunggu sampai malam?" Haku mengusap tengkuknya merinding. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau laki-laki seperti Neji benar-benar menjadi sosok yang mengisi pikiran gadis itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Oy, Sadako!"

Sebuah teguran berintonasi datar membuat Haku mendongak seketika. Didapatinya seorang pemuda beriris _lavender_ berjas dokter kini memandangnya. Entah kenapa Haku spontan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena pada akhirnya pemilik manik _onyx_ itu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sadako teriak Sadako? Setidaknya aku punya mata hitam yang mempesona, bukan warna ungu yang berlunturan sepertimu," balas Haku sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk _eyesmile_. Sungguh kata-kata yang berterbalikan dengan ekspresi ramahnya.

Neji hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Pemuda itu memang berniat menuju _lift_ untuk ke kamar pasien di lantai lain. Namun saat berada bersampingan dengan Haku yang masih bergeming, Neji bertanya.

"Apakah kau jadi datang ke seminar besok?" Haku mengerjapkan mata sejenak. Bagaimana Neji bisa tahu, itu mungkin jadi pertanyaannya di dalam hati. Sebagai jawaban, Haku mengangguk. Membuat napas Neji tersangkut tiba-tiba di tenggorokan. Tentu dia tahu di sana akan ada Tenten. Dan entah garis takdir macam apa yang membuat gadisnya bertemu dengan sahabat kepercayaannya ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Haku adalah salah satu partisipan dalam acara itu sebagai dokter spesialis jantung. Sedangkan Tenten adalah pasien yang mengidap penyakit itu sendiri. Neji memang mau menyalahkan siapa? Punya hak apa dia akan takdir?

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, semoga semuanya lancar." Neji menepuk pundak Haku sebelum pergi.

Di dalam _lift_ , Neji memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Entah kesempatan Haku untuk menghadiri seminar itu akan menjadi hal yang berguna atau malah petaka. Ingin rasanya Neji blak-blakan bilang kalau akan ada kekasihnya di sana. Ingin rasanya dia membuat Haku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjadi perantara lurusnya hubungan mereka. Tapi Neji juga laki-laki. Dia punya gensi. Wajar merasa malu untuk minta tolong orang lain soal masalah cintanya. Neji menghela napas kasar. Dia hanya berharap jika pun besok Haku dan Tenten akan bertemu lagi, itu tak akan membuat pengaruh yang berarti. Lagipula, Haku itu temannya kan?

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, dari _lift_ _lobby_ yang baru terbuka, keluar seorang pemuda beriris hitam setengah berlari. Sejak meninggalkan ruangan Neji dan berlari sampai ke sini, pemuda dengan jas dokter ber _nametag_ Haku terus mengumpat resah. Dia baru diberitahu kalau balon yang dia titipkan untuk dibawa staf yang menjemput sepedanya ditinggal di sepedanya yang terparkir di lapangan parker rumah sakit. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika helium balonnya semakin berkurang termakan panas mentari. Dan saat dia melewati _receptionist_ , langkahnya terhenti seketika begitu mata hitamnya membola mendapati seorang perempuan berambut merah masih duduk di sofa _lobby_. Sudah sejam dia meninggalkan gadis korban dustanya itu dan Haku bahkan tak tahu harus merasa kasihan, menyesal, atau apa pun itu. Entah terlalu polos atau justru bodoh gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu karena masih menunggu Neji. Tanpa merasa berdosa, Haku lanjut berlari meninggalkan gedung dan bergegas ke lapangan parkir. Tak mengindahkan gadis berambut merah yang menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Singkat cerita, Haku menghela napas penuh syukur karena lima balon bawaannya yang tersisa masih aman. Tapi omong-omong, dia baru ingat kalau benang balon diikat erat di sadel belakang. Sekarang dia bingung bagaimana bisa membawa balonnya masuk.

'Ck, apa tak ada gunting atau semacamnya?' Haku baru akan menjambak rambut frustasi jika saja tak memperoleh pemandangan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaannya.

Benar saja, tak jauh dari tempat sepeda Haku diparkir, seorang gadis berpakaian kantor dengan kemeja putih dan blazer cokelat sedang berjalan dari lapangan parkir menuju pintu utama.

"Hey! Menengoklah!" Haku membentuk lingkar toa dengan tangannya dan agak berjinjit berharap sosok itu menoleh.

"dr. Haku?" gumam Tenten setelah bercelingukan dan memergoki Haku berdiri di samping sebuah sepeda. Walau ragu, Tenten melangkahkah kaki ke posisi pemilik manik _onyx_ itu.

"Boleh pinjam gunting?" tanya Haku tanpa basa-basi. Sejenak, Tenten memicingkan mata curiga. Manik _hazel_ nya bergulir memandang pemuda cantik itu dan sepedanya yang diikatkan dengan lima buah balon dengan warna variatif secara bergantian. Setelahnya, Tenten menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau mau menggunakan barangku untuk menyayat nadimu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu yang super aneh itu, maka jawabannya tidak."

 _Toeng! Toeng!_

Tanpa berkomentar, Haku lebih dulu memutus ikatan balon dari sepedanya dengan jarum tajam dari pin _nametag_ -nya. Persetan dengan kepelitan gadis bercepol dua. Haku yang masih dengan perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya lebih memilih maklum karena memang terlihat aneh jika seorang dokter membawa sepeda dengan balon-balon terikat di sadel belakang seperti yang dilakukan Haku. Dengan wajah datar, Haku membawa lima benang balon di genggamannya dan meninggalkan tempat sepedanya diparkir. Tenten yang baru mengerti alasan Haku mencoba meminjam gunting, hanya menggeleng kepala. Entah kenapa senyuman terulas tipis di bibirnya.

"Orang aneh," ujar Tenten entah pada siapa.

Haku yang merasa langkah kakinya diikuti perempuan yang tadi, kini menghentikan langkah.

'Bodoh, di dalam kan ada Karin.' Haku seketika berbalik memandang Tenten yang malah sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Wajah pemuda itu memucat namun seketika dia agak lega karena bisa melihat lagi pemilik manik _hazel_ yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Set_

Dengan cepat, Haku menarik lengan Tenten dan membawanya menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Tenten sambil menarik tangannya yang malah membuat genggaman Haku semakin erat.

Tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya Tenten mengernyit begitu mereka sampai di _basement_ rumah sakit. Haku masih berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di _lift_ dan mereka segera memasukinya.

"Sakit," rintih Tenten yang masih berusaha melepas genggaman erat di tangannya.

Sontak Haku membulatkan mata dan melepasnya. Mengusap tengkuknya kikuk dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Hal itu membuat Tenten mengernyit heran. Tenten semakin curiga. Untuk saat ini, ekspresi pemuda itu tak terdefinisikan. Belum dilihatnya senyuman manis yang biasanya dengan murah pemuda itu pamerkan. Sedari tadi Haku hanya bungkam sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Kenapa pakai _lift_ _basement_ segala?" Tenten mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Haku agak tersentak. Dia menggaruk kepalanya asal sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan untuk kali ini, senyum ramahnya merekah cerah.

"Ah, tidak apa. Lantai pintu masuknya tadi basah. Mungkin habis dipel. Aku cuma takut terpeleset." Dalam hati Haku tertawa hambar. Untuk hari ini, sudah dua kali dia membohongi perempuan.

Walau kecurigaannya masih sama, Tenten tetap memberi respons.  
"Dokter cantik kita takut terpeleset, huh?"

"Tentu. Bahaya kan kalau dokter kaya bakat sepertiku celaka? Bagaimana nasib pasienku nanti?" Haku tertawa hambar. Namun kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

"Kupikir kantor logistik di seberang hanya libur akhir pekan." Haku mengganti topik. Membuat Tenten paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Wajar Haku tau soal kantor tempat Tenten bekerja, rumah sakit dan kantor logistik itu memang bertetangga.

"Ya, aku izin cuti mungkin sampai besok," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

.

.

.

"Pergi belanja?" ulang Neji dengan nada tidak senang. Dia baru meninggalkan kamar rawat inap salah satu pasien dan kini sudah berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Uzumaki Karin, perempuan berkacamata itu malah memeluk lengan Neji dan memberi tatapan penuh arti. Karin sungguh berharap Neji bisa meladeni permintaannya untuk menemaninya belanja. Tidak masuk akal bagi Neji untuk menyanggupinya.

"Aku masih mengurus banyak pasien. Aku akan minta dokter gabut yang juga temanku untuk menemanimu." Jawaban Neji membuat Karin mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Pemilik manik lavender itu segera melepas pelukan Karin di tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menelepon seseorang yang selalu dia andalkan untuk membantunya.  
'Jawab, Sadako! Kenapa setiap aku butuh kau hilang?!'

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak kau jawab?" Tenten yang baru keluar lift di lantai 8 bersama Haku memperhatikan Haku yang kini menatap ponselnya ragu.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan segala asumsi dalam otaknya, akhirnya Haku menggeser layar jawab.  
"Halo?"

[Cepat ke lantai 3! Temani Karin ke Mall.]

"Kenapa aku?"

[Cih, kau tau aku sedang kerja.] Ya, tentu Haku tahu. Neji adalah salah satu dokter spesialis saraf paling diandalkan di rumah sakit ini. Sedikit berbeda dengan Haku yang dianggapnya cuma dokter lulusan kemarin sore. Maka itu julukan dokter gabut melekat erat pada dokter berparas bak bidadari ini.

Akhirnya, Haku menghela napas panjang. Dari sudut matanya, bisa dia lihat Tenten masih diam berdiri di sampingnya menunggu Haku selesai menelepon.

"Tapi di sini ada Tenten." Bagus. Haku langsung meneguk ludah seolah keheningan selanjutnya mampu menggambarkan ekspresi Neji saat ini. Haku pun ikut bingung. Neji sekarang tak bicara apa-apa. Deru napasnya di telepon pun tak terdengar. _Masa' iya Neji berhenti bernapas?_ Batin Haku ngawur.

"Haku- _san_ …" Pemilik nama menoleh pada gadis bercepol dua yang memiliki suara barusan.  
"Tutup saja teleponnya. Tak apa."

Haku menurunkan ponsel yang sebelumnya ditempelkan di telinganya, menyanggupi permintaan Tenten sebelum menghela napas. Haku baru sadar kalau Tenten mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Mungkin cukup jelas dari bagaimana cara Haku berdialog. Dengan demikian Haku beranggapan mungkin Neji sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan Tenten. Haku jadi merasa miris kalau ingat lagi posisi seperti apa yang pemilik manik _hazel_ itu pijaki.

"Dia pernah cerita?" tanya Haku lirih.

"Bukan cuma diceritakan, aku juga lihat ada perempuan itu di _lobby_."

 _DEG_

Air muka suram terpampang jelas di wajah Haku. Dokter muda itu langsung berandai-andai memiliki organ tubuh sekokoh baja seperti _kagune_ _ghoul_ yang ada di _anime_ kesukaannya. Ingin rasanya menggali ubin dengan _kagune_ itu untuk melarikan diri. Haku dibuat malu oleh kegagalannya sendiri.

 **FLASHBACK – TENTEN's POV**

Aku berjalan di belakang pemuda berjas dokter yang sepertinya mulai tensi. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa saat mengingat ekspresi melasnya waktu meminjam gunting tapi tak kuberi. Kini kakiku berderap di tangga menuju pintu masuk. Berjalan cepat untuk menyusulnya dan menyamakan posisiku dengan tempatnya berjalan. Namun langkahku terlalu cepat sampai-sampai aku bablas menerobos pintu masuk mendahuluinya yang kusadari berhenti dan berbalik.

Setelah menghentikan langkahku, mata cokelatku membola begitu sosok perempuan dengan cir\ri yang familiar sedang berdiri di meja _receptionist_. Aku ingat _receptionist_ ber _nametag_ Yugito itu adalah _receptionist_ yang kudatangi juga kemarin. Yugito terlihat susah payah meminta Karin –perempuan dengan ciri _familiar_ itu- agar tak memaksa mengganggu jam kerja dokter yang dicarinya.

Neji. Aku tahu Neji lah yang sedang dicari Karin sekarang. Aku melangkah mundur dan melihat Haku celingukan cemas dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan tatapan polos aku mengerjapkan mata seolah bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi pertanda panik. Tanpa aba-aba dia menarikku dengan menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyaku sambil menarik tanganku yang malah membuat genggamannya semakin erat. Walau tak kudapatkan jawaban dari lisannya, diam-diam, aku mengangkat satu sudut bibirku paham.

Jadi begitu. Jadi begini caranya mengalihkan perhatianku? Jadi inikah pilihan yang dia ambil untuk menjaga perasaanku? Ya, tentu aku paham yang dilakukan pemuda berparas bak bidadari itu tidak lebih dari sekedar memastikan agar aku tak melihatnya. Agar aku tak melihat perempuan itu.

Kau begitu naïf, dokter muda. Padahal kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Repot-repot menjaga perasaan gadis yang entah sejak kapan mulai berjarak dari kekasihnya.

 **FLASHBACK END – AUTHOR's POV**

.

.

.

 _Tuk!_

Tenten meletakkan gelas minumannya sambil menghela napas kasar. Membuat dokter gabut yang duduk di sampingnya agak berjengit. Kini, Haku dan Tenten berada di kantin rumah sakit. Jika diingat lagi, tempat ini juga yang pernah jadi pelarian Haku untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tenten dari Neji yang kala itu ada bersama Karin. Atmosfir kecanggungan masih betah-betahnya menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali bunyi lentingan sendok yang digunakan Haku untuk mengaduk-aduk jusnya menjadi sumber bunyi di antara mereka.

"Jadi, untuk apa balon-balon itu?" Tenten bertopang dagu tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Jari telunjuknya sempat teracung pada lima buah balon yang benangnya diikat di kaki meja.

"Untuk Fuu," jawab Haku sekenanya. Sampai akhirnya dia membulatkan matanya dan meninju meja.  
"Ah iya! Kenapa aku jadi membawanya ke sini?"

Tenten mendelik sekilas begitu Haku berdiri dan bergegas melepas ikatan simpul benang balon-balon itu. Walau masih memberi tatapan malas, satu sudut bibir Tenten agak terangkat untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ugh, dokter yang manis. Jadi kau mau segera meninggalkanku menuju pasien kesayanganmu itu, huh?" ujar Tenten dengan nada mengejek.

Lagi-lagi perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala pemilik manik _onyx_ itu.  
"Kalau kau memang cuti, lebih baik ikut saja. Aku cuma takut kalau kau pulang nanti bunuh diri setelah apa yang sudah kau lihat membuatmu stres."

Awalnya Haku mencoba balas mengejek. Namun seketika dia yang merasa bicara keterlaluan, langsung berbalik dan melihat gadis bercepol dua yang kini berdiri di hadapannya mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya hendak meninjunya. Namun wajah menunduk gadis itu semakin dalam tundukkannya membuatnya hanya bisa menurunkan kepalan tangannya lemas. Dia tidak jadi meninju Haku.

'Aku tidak berhak marah padanya,' gumam Tenten dalam hati.

 _Grep_

Tenten mendongak dengan manik _hazel_ membola membalas tatapan manik _onyx_ di hadapannya. Tenten tidak tahu kenapa tangan kiri lelaki itu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Tenten juga tidak tahu kenapa genggaman tangan Haku kali ini terasa berbeda. Genggaman Haku yang kali ini terasa… hangat.

"Ayo, Fuu pasti merindukan dokternya yang mempesona ini," tutur Haku _pede_ sambil menarik tangan Tenten membuatnya ikut melangkah menuju tujuannya. Dengan tangan kanan Haku yang menggenggam benang balon pastinya.

.

.

.

"Aku ini gadis yang sudah mengalami masa pubertas, _masa'_ diberi balon?"

Alis Haku berkedut kesal menerima tanggapan pasien 'kesayangannya'. Benar juga, jelaslah Fuu tidak sama dengan Inari, bocah yang dulu dirawat Haku. Tenten hanya tergelak puas melihat pemuda berparas cantik itu memperlihatkan mimik suramnya. Tenten awalnya juga berpikir kalau pasien yang akan didatanginya ini adalah seorang bocah. Jika tau begini, pasti Tenten sudah memperingatkan Haku supaya tak usah memberikan balon.

"Setidaknya bilang terimakasih, Fuu! Separuh jiwaku melayang saat tahu satu dari enam balon yang kubawa pecah karena kecelakaan sepeda tadi." Haku mengeluh ala drama sekaligus menasihati Fuu yang dikenalnya memang terlalu santai dan sering lupa tutur kata yang tepat ditujukan pada orang tua. Kemudian, Haku melipat lengan jas putihnya dan mempersiapkan suntikan rutin sepuluh hari sekali.

Gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ itu memutar bola mata malas. Matanya hanya memandang tak minat ke arah suntikan yang masih dipersiapkan Haku. Sampai saatnya dia mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis bercepol dua yang duduk anteng di sofa kamar, seringaian terpatri di bibir Fuu.

" _Onee-san_ , apakah dokter muda ini suamimu? _Kawaii_! Aku baru tahu kalau laki-laki cantik itu bisa disukai perempuan." Fuu mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah gemas.

Haku mendadak keki. Tangannya yang masih memegang suntikan terasa gatal. Seolah ingin menusuk-nusuk pasiennya dengan jarum suntik sesegera mungkin. Tenten tetap bergeming. Walau wajahnya agak memerah, Tenten berpaling dan tertawa hambar.

"Hubungan kami tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Fuu- _san_." Tenten mengklarifikasi sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Fuu tertawa puas. Membuat Haku semakin tidak nyaman dengan pola tingkah pasiennya itu.  
"Ya, ya. Aku percaya _, nee-san_. Mana mungkin aku percaya ada perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki macam Sadako itu. Sebelas-dua belas dengan dokter saraf si temannya."

 _Krek!_

"Fuu- _chan_ ," Aura mengerikan muncul di sekitar pemuda berjas dokter itu. Fuu dan Tenten sama-sama meneguk ludah melihat ekspresi suram si pemilik manik _onyx_. Sejak Haku merenggangkan jemarinya pegal, kini seringaian terpatri di bibirnya bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengangkat jarum suntik ke udara.  
"Kau jangan banyak bicara, aku cuma takut salah suntik."

.

.

.

Neji berdiri dengan bersadarkan salah satu pilar _lobby_. Di genggamannya, sebuah ponsel sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan nama kontak Hinata. Neji berpikir lebih baik meminta Hinata datang untuk menjemput Karin atau mengajak gadis itu pergi kemana pun secepat mungkin. Karin sendiri masih diam berdiri di sampingnya menunggu Neji selesai bertelepon. Berhubung dia belum diberitahu bahwa akan dijemput Hinata untuk diusir dengan cara lembut, maka Karin masih dengan tingkah kalem menunggu di samping pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu.

'Jawab, Hinata! Aku harus segera ke tempat Tenten,' mohon Neji dalam hati. Pada dasarnya, dia agak syok saat tahu Tenten ada bersama Haku. Di saat dirinya masih berada dengan Karin, Neji mencoba cari cara lain untuk membuat Karin pergi.

Saking fokusnya mata pucat itu pada ponselnya, Neji tak sadar bahwa seseorang melangkah mendekati tempat mereka berdiri. Sampai akhirnya orang yang ditelepon Neji menjawab panggilan dan terdengar kalimat 'halo', Neji baru akan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya sebelum ponsel itu terjatuh akibat Neji yang refleks bergedik kaget saat seseorang menepuk satu pundaknya dari samping.

"Oy-"

 _Tuk!_

"E-eh, maaf," imbuh orang itu begitu ponsel Neji tergeletak di atas lantai. Orang itu lebih dulu berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel Neji.

Neji yang belum sempat melihat wajah laki-laki yang menepuk pundaknya, agak mengernyit memperhatikan rambut _maroon_ sosok yang mulai berdiri itu.

"Sasori- _san_?" gumam Neji yang berupaya menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan.

"Yo! Aku ke sini mau jemput Tenten. Dia ke sini untuk menemuimu kan?" Sasori tersenyum ramah. Namun saat matanya bergulir memandang perempuan berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang Neji, keningnya agak mengernyit.  
"Karin? Sedang apa di sini?"

 _Checkmate._

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Kenapa Sasori kenal Karin? Di keluarga besar Uzumaki, semuanya saling kenal. Jadi Uzumaki Nagato, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Karin, tiga sepupu inti itu sudah pasti dikenal. Tinggal terserah Karinnya apakah dia kenal Sasori dan Tenten yang notabene adik angkat Nagato.

Terimakasih banyak Iiepah, Josephine La Rose99, Kyulennychan, shikadaii, Hyota Sasara, Rahasia, & Dobe Amaa-chan untuk reviewnya. Makasih readers yang dengan sengaja maupun tak sengaja baca ff ini XD

 **POJOK RESPONS:**

shikadaii: Yo! Ini udah lanjut. Kenapa Neji harus waspada? Apa aroma HakuTennya makin jadi di sini? Apa jarak antara Neji dan Tenten makin jauh? Apa Neji terlihat tak member perlawanan apa pun pada Hizashi? Apa menurutmu NejiTen dalam bahaya? Will HakuTen be happening? *menatap polos pembaca*

Rahasia: Gak bisa geleng-geleng baca reviewmu. Kamu sering menargetkan minimal review per chapter dua kali ya? Chapter lalu sampe ada 3, wkwk. Masa sih review pertama gak nongol? Mestinya kamu tunggu aja. Atau kalau beneran gak nongol, kamu gak harus review lagi. Ya gimana yak? Soalnya aku juga pernah dan ikut ngerasain capeknya ngetik review yang sama dua kali. Padahal aku kalo review minimal separagraf :"3 Etdah atashi dipanggil Fuwa-san XD Iya aku tau kok ada saatnya orang greget atau justru ninggalin ff yang rumit. Makanya aku nulis sebisaku, ada baca ya syukur. Nah iya! Memang dialog Neji yang itu cem sinetron woahaha(?) Aku gak tau pilihan kata-kata yang tepat waktu itu yampun jadi ilpil X3 Dan di review ketiga, isinya permintaan maafmu. Pfft, ngapain minta maaf? Aku juga sering review model begitu. Lain kali review panjang lagi aja!

Untuk reviewer yang namanya biru, balasannya di PM ya!


End file.
